This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Optical sights are conventionally used with weapons such as guns, rifles, and other firearms to allow a user to more clearly see a target. Conventional optical sights include a series of lenses that magnify an image and provide a reticle or aiming point that allows a user to align a magnified target relative to a barrel of the firearm. Proper alignment of the optical sight with the barrel of the firearm allows the user to align the barrel of the firearm and, thus, a projectile fired therefrom, with a target by properly aligning a magnified image of the target with the reticle pattern of the optical sight.
While conventional optical sights adequately magnify an image and properly align the magnified image with a barrel of a firearm, conventional optical sights do not adjust a position of a reticle relative to the optical sight based on target parameters (i.e., location, movement, etc.), environmental conditions, or otherwise. Rather, conventional optical sights are typically limited to a fixed-position reticle that a user must align relative to a target, thereby relying solely on the skill of the user in properly aligning the optical sight and firearm relative to the target.